


Teal

by earthseraph



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Lovers, M/M, Mates, Wings, soul bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthseraph/pseuds/earthseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's grace and Deans soul dance in a tango like a painter mixing their paint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my pretties! Okay, my google docs is not being nice to me, it keeps killing the page ugh. And all my fic is on there and the rough drafts are in my IPOD notes. So, this was made and edited and posted from my IPOD. There's probably errors and stuff but I really wanted to post something for y'all!

Dean knows nothing about wings. But when he sees Cas' for the first time, he knows they're the most beautiful thing he'll ever get the chance to see. 

They're huge and black, but in the proximity of light they're a rainbow of colors. Like when oil leaks out of his Impala and fuses into a puddle on the black asphalt. The feathers at the top arch look soft and young, like they haven't experienced any terrors or horrors. The flight feathers are long and strong, you can almost see the experience and memories they hold. The feathers between the young soft and hard old are medium and downy. They're in limbo from young and old, some too old to be called young and some too young to be called old. 

The wings arch over Castiel's head. Stretching towards the sun like flowers when they grow. If Castiel doesn't have a halo the wings give him an artificial one. Not just because the angel they hold in the sun, but because it seems like a blue aura pulses off of them. Like the steady rise and fall of a chest or like the feeling of the speakers when a fast beat comes on. Sometimes the aura just stops and stays at a constant flow and some days it will just flicker. 

Dean and Castiel have long sense mated. It was more of a soul bond. Castiel and Dean joining bodies as one, Dean's soul and Castiel's grace blending together to make a beautiful teal. After that day, Dean was able to see Castiel's wings. See them move between objects, dance in battles, tentatively touch, trace him during the throes of passions, and move with emotion. 

After mating Dean realized why Castiel's face is usually emotionless. His emotions lie in his wings, they have their own language and way of communication. When they're folded, he's calm. When they're flared back, he's angry. When they're puffed and look larger, he's aroused. When they're folding to him, he's afraid. When they're limp, he's sad. When they're following Dean like a magnet, it's usual. 

Sometimes Castiel will cradle Dean in his wings, just holding him and caring for him. He'll brush a feather along Dean's lips and nose. Follow the curve of his back, dip into the cleft of his ass, tickle the arch of his foot, poke at the side of Deans ribs and make him giggle, pet his hair and when he's done relearning his mates body, he'll cover the both of them in his oily-black feather, with the soft, old and in limbo feathers and cares his soul. 

They'll fall sleep with the warm feeling of their soul and grace blending in their own tango, dancing into lullaby. They'll fall asleep with Dean's arms around Cas' waist and Cas' wings around them both. And from the outside all Sam will see is arms encircling one another, not their grace and soul dancing, not Cas' wings holding them both. But he'll see just enough to know that they're more than lovers, they're mates.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a thing for wings. My art concentration is on wings. I'm making a winged cosplay. I want my first tattoo to be wings. Just ugh wings <3


End file.
